Seven Days
by yellatthetopofyourlungs
Summary: *COMPLETE* Short chapter story written for fun about life in a college dorm, the friendships and antics that occur before silly little things like love, relationships and life get in the way. BPOV
1. Monday

**A/N**

**Please note that this is a short chapter story.**

** There is not a plot or major story line. **

**Its just an idea I had about the life of living in dorms and some of the antics that occur (One or two that actually happened to me in uni)**

**I wrote this for fun, so I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it :)**

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

**Monday**

My eyes felt like someone had used glue to seal them shut.

Wait a minute. I tried to pry them open once again, without success.

Glue.

That does kind of seem like something that could happen in this place.

_Oh my god, _what _happened _last night?

I moved my left arm and felt around my bed while trying to not move any other part of my body, letting out a breath of relief discovering I was alone. Oww, don't go doing that again this morning. Too much!

Rose had been on a mission to set me up with any guy that she had deemed acceptable last night.

I however, decided that the only way I was going to get through another one of her 'get Bella laid faze's' was to drink Emmett's famous shots. What a mistake that had been.

Now these shots were only famous for the reason that were always made up of whatever he could get his hands on. As well as making you forget most of your evening, sometimes. Oh yes, and also inducing stupid and often humiliating mistakes too.

Okay, so those happened more often than not.

Anyway that definitely happened to me last night. The drinking too many of them anyway. I am pretty sure that I did not humiliated myself last night. I even vaguely remember going to my room, alone.

At least that is something I suppose.

After a few more minutes I braved trying to open my eyes and after a couple of attempts actually managed to get them open a millimetre or so.

Instantly regretted that decision though and went straight back to sleep snapping them back shut.

Thank god no glue had been used on me anyway.

How would you even begin to explain that to someone at the hospital?

* * *

A few hours later I managed to actually get up and out of not only my bed but also my clothes from last night, changing them for some comfy sleep pants and a tank top.

At some point in the night I must of decided it was a good idea to shut my keys and phone away in the closet, because after nearly twenty minutes of searching that is were I found them. Not to sure what I did to justify that move, but _okay_. That's what you get for Emmett's shots.

Twelve texts and twenty eight missed calls….._opps_?

I do vaguely remember someone banging on my door after I put myself to bed. Its just the couple of hours before that of which I am unsure of.

Scanning through my messages the first one that I read, which also happened to be the last one I received was from Alice.

**_FYI- gin and iced coffee are not a match made in heaven the morning after the night before. -A __XX_X**

Sounds like she has been praying to the porcelain gods this morning.

I am feeling a little smug that I turned down her offer of her concoctions last night.

I may be envious of a few things about Alice, but that is most certainly not one of them.

The porcelain gods are not my friend.

Nope.

I really need some food. Oh and a coffee, definitely a _large _coffee. With a few heaps of sugar. _mmmmmmm _

Just as I stumbled out of my room I came face to face with Jasper, who was also in his bed clothes. However unlike me he was dragging a _door _behind him, and he didn't look too happy about it either.

"What is the proper etiquette for returning a closet door to a random girl you met and do not know the name of?" his eyes were about as squinty as mine. Emmett and his stupid shots.

"What?" I croaked. It was way to early for this and I was confused as hell. Who takes a door home with them? Its just a little bit weird really.

"Exactly" was all he said before walking towards the elevator, dragging along his door behind him banging it into the wall as he went.

I should be more used to the craziness of living in this dorm and yet I find myself surprised on more than one occasion a day.

The first thing I noticed about the kitchen/living area was that it looked like we had been burgled. Well that is what it would look like to anyone who hadn't been here before to seen the aftermath of a night like last night.

Every single time we have a gathering in our dorm flat it turns into something you would expect to see on a television show like '_Life Of Grime', __especially_ when Emmett's '_Baseball_' friends turn up. Oh and I use the term very loosely, regarding _baseball_.

Mike is casually passed out across one of the sofas, fully clothed, thankfully.

I don't see any form of life coming from anyone else, so assume that they are all passed out still.

Time to make that breakfast for myself I think.

Oh and by '_make' _I mean pour cereal and milk into a bowl and add a spoon.

It is the best kind of breakfast.

Oh and the coffee, don't forget about that.

* * *

Not too long after I had slumped myself on to a chair at the table and sloppily shovelled cinnamon cereal into my mouth, Alice and Rose stumbled out of their room. And neither of them looked that great this morning. Alice even had crease marks where she probably had her head on the toilet seat most of the morning.

"Oh _god_" Alice grumbled as she took in the state of the room. It truly was a mess and I was not looking forward to the group cleanup we needed to do to restore it to a more liveable state.

"I say we make Emmett clean it up, it was him who brought back those baseball friends of his last night which always results in, _this_" Way to optimistic there Rose.

"You can go wake him then" I told her "You know that he will turn up just as its finished, he _always_ does"

"It's like his special talent" Alice added.

"His only talent" I remarked before shovelling more cinnamon goodness into my mouth.

"I think I will pass, thank you very much Bella" she shuddered "He is probably passed out naked, smelling like puke or something"

"Smelling like piss, don't foget about the piss" I reminded her and watched as the both of them sat with their own mugs off coffee, draining the pot and slumped into the seats opposite me.

"What happened to you last night? One minute you were doing shots with your bitch of a roommate and the next, Bella gone bye, bye" Alice waved her hand as she spoke. Even hangover she was like a fairy on crack half of the time.

"Tanya is not a bitch" okay, so sometimes she could be. Didn't every girl have a slight amount in them in reality though? Yea, just like I thought.

"Much" Rose muttered.

The two of them did not get along and to be honest I was not her biggest fan in the world either.

When I met her she had something I wanted and now she doesn't have it, it just doesn't feel right to want it. I have to share a room with her for another five months.

Five long months and that crap could just become awkward.

"To be honest I don't know, I can remember that I was starting to see double, it was like being in a room full of people with Tanya's posters on the wall so I put myself to bed" That many teenage boy band posters should not be allowed in a college dorm room. That should be left to the days of junior high or something. Or never.

"Lame" If puke or nakedness was not involved in the end of a night, Rose always classed it as lame. Well unless if the nakedness or puke involved Emmett she was not so interested in that either. Or so she claimed.

"What you call lame I call not waking up next to some strange guy or praying to the porcelain gods" cause its true. Alice just looked at me before stealing the last bit of my cereal.

"He was not strange" James was most definitely a strange one. Kind of creepy too.

"Enough, I am dying right now" Alice mumbled with her face buried in her hands "too much talky about puke and not enough shhhh"

* * *

Jasper finally reappeared after taking back the door to whoever he had taken it from in the first place.

"What was with the door?" I asked, cause I was damn curious about it. I mean who wouldn't be?

"I went up to this chicks room and I don't really know I just know that I decided I _wanted _it and she passed out so I apparently took my opportunity" he shook his head "Damn Emmett's shots"

"I hear that" a velvety voice came from down the hallway.

Edward Cullen.

Since the day I had moved in I had been crushing on him, but just my luck not only did he live in the dorm, so did his girlfriend, Tanya.

Tanya who I am sharing a room with.

It was and still is just damn awkward even if the two of them broke up in October.

Its now February.

And although Tanya has most defiantly not been a saint I have not seen Edward with any other girl. It makes me wonder if he is truly as over her as he says.

"Morning" he greeted us all and got a groan in response.

"What happened to you last night?" he asked me as he brewed a fresh pot of coffee that we had neglected to refill "Alice was banging on your door and calling you for over an hour"

"I went to bed"

"Wise move"

"One of the only wise moves I probably made last night"

* * *

One by one everyone emigrated from their rooms, or in Tanya's case from someone else's to chat about what happened last night while we cleaned up. Apart from Emmett that was. Always the same story.

We all however froze clutching an array of empties, plastic bags and in Alice's case some random guys shirt when we heard.

"My nipple is on facebook" shouted Angela, the quiet geeky girl who lived with us. Every single one of us turned to look at her in shock. She was not usually one to hang out with us at night favouring to stay in her room watching Anime or something. Last night though she had, from what I remember gotten a little bit hammered "Stupid James has posted a bunch of pictures and won't take them down"

"What a perv"

"This I have to see" Mike chuckled from the spot he has passed out on, which he has not moved from. He has simply cleaned around himself, as far as he could reach. Boys.

Not even a second later you could here the tell-tale signs of his blackberry buttons clicking.

"Fucking hell, he got crotch shots of every girl!" he shouted and jumped up causing us all to jump in fright of the sudden movement.

"Not only girls!" Mike shouted after a few minutes "He's got a folder of balls too, gross!"

"Now this I have to see!" Rose shouted from her room. We all ran to join her.

"His balls look like miss shapen chicken nuggets" Well I was never eating nuggets again, that was for sure.

"Who is that?"Angela asked.

"Who do we know that has ginger pubs?" Alice replied "One of baseball dudes?"

"Edward?" I smacked the back of her head "What he has the odd gingery brown shit going on with his hair"

"Rose" I groaned and balled my fists at my side.

* * *

I tried to read in my room but between my banging head induced by alcohol and Tanya's obnoxiously loud snoring I could not even get through one paragraph.

The snoring was getting on my last nerve.

Whenever she was hangover and hadn't slept the night before Tanya always sounded like a freight train.

How Edward had ever coped I will never know!

I should buy whoever made earplugs something nice. They had gotten me through this year so far.

* * *

Now that the kitchen and lounge area were back to normal, for students all seem to of congregated again to eat some takeout that Jasper had ordered. Emmett and Tanya excluded of course, because they were still in the land of nod.

"Why does Mike look like someone told him Santa's not real?" I asked sitting at the table between Angela and Rosalie while Alice sat opposite.

"What?" Alice turned to me with mock wide eyes "Santa's not real?"

Rose ignored Alice and simply explained.

"I told him that he did not want '_high-heel extraction' _on his medical records" oh, okay.

"Because?" that needed an explanation. Without a doubt.

"Because he made a collage of the _lovely _pictures James posted on facebook and used them as his screensaver on his phone"

"Just the girls?" it was a legitimate question after what I had to witness earlier.

"What _used _to be his phone?" Alice corrected her.

"Again, what now?" Maybe I should get a shirt that just has 'please explain in more detail, easily confused' it could come in handy around here.

"Rose flushed it" no way.

"You flushed his phone?" she simply nodded "Down the toilet?"

"Because he wouldn't of wanted the heels, you really need to listen better Bella"

I starred at her before shaking my head "What I need to do is find some normal people to hang out with"

"Ahhh but imagine all the fun you would be missing out on if you had normal friends"

I couldn't help but smile at that because its true. I would probably be bored of my arse sitting in my room watching reruns of television shows on netflix all day and night.

A door in the corridor creaked open and we all look to the far end where Angela and Victoria's room was located.

"There has got to be a maximum amount of semen a person can take in before they get some kind of poisoning" Rosalie declared as we watched yet another man stumble out of Victoria's room followed by two more.

"Your one to talk" Alice pointed out before sucking pudding off her spoon.

"And with the way she stuffs It must be like her boobs just come off with her bra" Rose added as if not hearing Alice's comment.

"Guys, come on" I plead.

"What, it's the truth"

* * *

"Where are my pants?" Emmett croaked as he surveyed the now clean and tidy kitchen after finally emerging from his room just after four in the afternoon. I was quiet surprised that he didn't get a whiff of our food and come out earlier. Emmett loved his food and was always found munching on something. Most of the time it wasn't even his to be munching on.

"You don't remember?" Edwards sarcasm caused a few snickers around the room.

"Honestly there is a lot of things I am confused about, the only thing I know for certain is that I ate some pizza last night, which I took to bed" he admitted before waiting for someone to explain his pantless situation.

"You were going on all evening about the importance of not breaking the seal too early and then proceeded to piss your pants when you sneezed" I told him "you then threw your pants out of that window" I pointed to the one that over looked the quad.

"Standard" was all he said sounding far to proud than he should be.

"You also may want to apologise to Tyler at some point too" Edward told him sporting a rather large smile on his face.

"Why?" Emmett sceptical face looked kind of worried. I however was interested in where he was going.

"You rubbed his face in your crotch before taking the pizza to your room because he tried to eat a slice you wanted"

One. Two. Three blinks of his eyes before he ran out of the room shouting something about bleach and showering.

"Tyler got a pee crotch rub?" I asked trying to hold in what could potentially be a full on laughing fit.

"Oh yes, it was a sight to see"

"Damn it, I always miss the good stuff" Or should I say I either pass out or take my ass to bed and miss the good stuff. Normally involving some type of naked moment or something that could mentally scar someone for life.

* * *

After showering and having some food Emmett went outside in the snow to look for his pants. None of us had the heart to tell him that he shouldn't. I mean would you really want a pair of pants you peed yourself in and had probably frozen overnight? No way.

"From the look of the bare footprints in the snow it looks like I was dancing in circles" I heard the distinct voice of Emmett as I sat at the coffee table in an attempt to do something towards the essay that was due soon. I was not holding much hope for that happening today though.

"Or maybe it was because instead of going to get clean pants from your room you decided to find the pee ones you threw out in the snow?" Jasper suggested. Poor guy has to share a room with Emmett. Unlucky.

"Which also explains the frozen puke I saw when checking the mailbox earlier" I muttered before turning back to my laptop.

"Ewww" Rose muttered flipping through channels on the television.

* * *

"Do you remember that night I almost got you arrested?" Alice asked looking over a magazine.

"Hmmmm" and it was not something I wanted to relive or even think about. My Dad would kill me, being the Chief of Police of my home town and all. There are some things a dad just doesn't need to know, and that my friends is one of them.

"Is that funny yet" I felt bad because she sounded kind of excited about it.

"No"

"Okay, good to know" I moved my eyes over in her direction to give the stink eye but she was already back to reading her magazine.

"That was the night of the great blackout of 2011, right?" Mike asked.

When we all confirmed he was right Jasper chuckled "The highlight of that blackout was Emmett drunk showering with a garden hose and then emailing his parents about requesting some vacation time"

"I am just going to do some personal loving" Emmett announced shooting daggers at Jasper. Apparently drunk Emmett didn't censer himself too well in that email and got a rather long call from them. It was only our fifth week and they were threatening to cut him off.

My eyes crunched up tightly and we all, no joke, we all groaned. Emmett was very loud, especially when he was doing some 'personal loving'.

"You do realise that we can hear you jacking off from your room. _Right_?" Edward told him as he made himself comfortable next to me.

"What can I say, I like it rough" was his explanation before disappearing off into his room for some 'personal loving'.

"Do you think there is any possible thing that would be able to embarrass him?"

"Nope" we all said in unison.

"Damn it" Rose hissed.

It would be fun to try a few things to see if we could though.

There was no way I was going to be suggesting it though.

Knowing my luck it would end up with starting a world war or something.


	2. Tuesday

**Tuesday**

I was determined that today was going to be the day to get the majority of my biology paper done that I had been putting off.

Procrastination should be my middle name.

I'm pretty sure that there should be an award made with my name on it due to my rather skilled abilities in the matter.

hmmmmmmmmmmmm

My internal procrastination was interrupted by the distinctive elevator sounds, altering me to the arrival of someone.

I was hoping it was not one of three people.

Alice, Rose or Emmett.

There would be no way that I would get anything done if it was.

Thankfully it was Edward. Who when he saw me and my current state, sitting among a pile of books and groaned.

"Way to make a guy feel bad, Bella" he dumped his book bag onto the broken chair "I haven't even started, its due next week right?"

I chuckled "Wednesday" and it was not nearly as far away as I needed it to be "Oh and I wouldn't feel too bad about it. Until forty minutes ago my paper was only a heading and a pizza order" This made him smile, which was my goal. Especially when I offered him a slice of my cheese pizza. It was truly super amazing cheesy goodness.

"And now?" he quirked a questioning brow at me as he took a huge bite of pizza himself.

"Its a heading, one paragraph and a delivered pizza" I smiled proudly "Oh and a bottle of diet coke too"

"We really need to bash these out" he said leaning forwards and wiping his pizza greased hands on his jeans "From what I heard in class this morning Emmett has gone and invited people over tomorrow and then its pretty much the usual 'weekend' nights' here"

"What?" I really needed to get this damn thing done.

"Not tonight though, he said something about pitches and shorts for his lunch activities" he shook his head and stole a second slice of my pizza "I don't really listen to him half of the time" Did anybody really listen to him more than ten percent of the time?

"Something to do with his '_Baseball Friends_' I bet" It was my time to shake my head this time "which more than likely means drunken Emmett"

"I hope your wrong, but I know your probably not" Edward admitted "Why do we call them his _baseball friends_ anyway? Aren't they r..."

"I don't actually know" I cut him off "Ask Rose, she started it all I think"

"I'll just pass on that" he said moving to sit next to me on the floor.

Soon enough Jasper, Alice, Mike and Rose joined Edward and I do some work.

Which was sure not to last long after the elevator doors opened, followed by what sounded like an extreme sneeze.

Emmett soon rounded the corner and announced to the entire room "I just sneezed and it tasted like Taco Bell"

"Fascinating stuff" Rose muttered as her eyes scanned the pre-law book that was in her lap.

"Welcome to my life" Jasper muttered.

Envy was not something that any of us had over Jasper having to share a room with Emmett.

It was a room that I had yet and had no desire to ever venture into.

Stories had been heard and it was not something that I wanted to have a personal memory off.

"You all love me really" he smiled, showing off his signature dimples "I know _you_ do" his gaze stayed on Rose as he said the last part. It kind of crept me out to be honest.

In classic Rose fashion though she stayed silent to his blabbing and flipped him off with out removing her eyes from the book.

"See" he shouted, making us all jump "She loves me"

Jasper was the brave one to tell him "If you think that means she loves you, you have some serious issues and you may want to see somebody about them"

"That is the best idea I have heard all year" Rose applauded.

She still hadn't moved her gaze from her book, although I suspect that she is not actually reading it though.

"Oh, you wound me Rosie" Emmett sigh with exaggeration.

He then threw himself down and landed onto the broken arm chair.

I know that one day that the thing was just going to completely fall apart from the amount of abuse it gets on a daily bases.

* * *

Even with the amount of distractions _some_ of my room-mates had been providing we all actually managed to get a good chunk of work done. And it was only seven in the evening.

Alice had given up an hour or so ago and was flicking though the channels on the flat screen.

"I think they should rename '_16 and pregnant_' to '_I got knocked up in high school and all I got was a kid and humiliated in front of the nation on TV"_

"That would make an awesome shirt" Mike hollared.

Ignoring him "You would still watch it though" I pointed out to Alice, because its true. She loved reaity shows and would watch any of them that which also meant that we all had to suffer through countless episodes of shows like the Kardashians, Kendra, big brother and any other one that was on like them.

"True dat! Oh look Khloe and Lemar is on next!"

Before it started though a news story flashes across the bottom of the screen about Kate Middleton and Prince William.

"I wish I could date someone from the Royal Family" we all turned to stare at her after those words left her mouth "So I could say I had been royally fucked" she explained in a dreamlike voice.

Girl had issues.

Big, big issues.

"You have been spending way to much time around Emmett and Rose" Edward told her.

"It would be cool though, think about it"

Before any of us could agree or not, or come up with any form of response a door slammed down the hall followed by angry stomping footsteps.

"My brother is crazy" Rose announced and looked like steam could come out of her ears and nose any second.

"Why?" Alice was the bravest to actually ask.

Rose stomped back to her chair she had been studying in earlier "He is twenty eight years old and dating a high school junior" gross "He keeps telling me how happy he is. Happy about what? Her SAT score?" angry hand waving was present as well as her voice becoming louder and louder with each word she said.

We all stayed silent, until Emmett decided he needed to blurt something out of course.

"He is happpy about his girls body, dude!"

"He should not of said that" Edward muttered under his breath, barley loud enough for me to hear even though I was sat next to him.

Rose spun around to face Emmett "I am NOT a dude Emmett and gross, that's my brother!"

"You most certainly are not a dude, princess"

Oh, this was not going to end well.

"I am most certainly not yours or anybody else's princess"

A loud sigh escaped Edwards mouth as he slammed his macbook shut.

"I'm going to have a nap, all this reading and shouting is giving me a headache" he announced to no one in particular.

"Guy code for I'm going to jerk off in my room, _alone_" snickered Rose as he stood up.

all eyes in the room jumped from one to the other.

"Shut up Rose, even if that was true, my sex life is none of your business" he told her.

Emmett surprised us all by jumping onto the coffee table and pointed at Edwards retreating form.

"Are you kidding me? Sex life?" he shouted for all to hear, including Edward who stopped walking and turned his head back in our direction "His sex life has diminished to having wet dreams about jerking off!"

The two starred at each other for a solid couple of seconds as silence enveloped the room.

It was like watching a ticking time bomb.

It was so bad, but oh so good at the same time.

"I am never talking to you again" Edward just glared at Emmett.

Edward was not a violent kind of guy at all.

However I think that is the wrong thing was said next that could change.

It was kind of hot.

Ok, fine, it was damn hot!

I may have some issues too.

Deal with it.

We all continued to look from one to the other before Edward simply turned back around and headed to his room. Not making a sound as he went.

"Correction" Emmett shouted just as Edward slammed his bedroom door shut, loudly "You will never talk to me sober about your non-existant sex life, again"

He then turned to me and apologised.

"Why the hell are you apologising to me?" I shouted at him.

"Cause" he raised his eyebrows suggestively and nodded his head "You _know_"

I couldn't think of anything to say and simply starred at him as he jumped off the table.

I need to get him back for being such a annoying idiot sometime. Soon.

"Who wants to order takeout?"

Nice diversion there Emmett McCarthy. Nice.

"Your paying" I told him.

* * *

Edward reappered from his room about an hour or so later.

We forced Emmett to go and apologise to him, promises were made to make him some cookies if he did it, properly and sincerely.

It was a little bit awkward between them and they hadn't actually spoken to each other since something coming back into the room.

I think that we were all awaiting something to happen between them.

It was however Alice who made us all jump when she slammed a huge textile book shut "I am so done, I'm going to shower"

She never has patience with things when they are not going her way.

As she walked away Emmett of course had to make a rather inappropriate comment.

Maybe we should seriously think about duck taping his mouth shut. Or getting him to a therapist.

"Alice is very cute, but more '_I wanna put you in my pocket and keep you as a pet cute'_ and less '_Please bang me type of cute_'" he then pretty much threw some chips into his mouth "yah know?"

"Watch it" Jasper warned him.

Alice and him had been so on and off in the 'friends with benefits' kind of way since we all moved in. None of us ever knew which way round it was. I don't really understand why they are that way but they seem to of put all crazies together here.

I don't think any of us were actually meant to know how often they had been on and off, but the walls are not exactly thick around here.

"Well I would love to sit around here and chat about this fascinating subject but I am going to participate in some of my own self loving while she showers" Rose stood up and I knew that this next bit was said for Emmett's benefit "The vibrating part of my vibrator broke so now I have to rely on the gyration to get me through"

I think Emmett's eyes all but exploded as he watched the blonde bombshell that is Rosalie Hale strut away, swaying her hips as she went.

"I am going to marry that girl" bless his stupid little heart.

Edward leaned forward "Don't mean to burst your bubble but you can not even get her to even kiss you, let alone marry you"

"On that note, I think its time to break out the alcohol and find a party!" Mike Cheered.

"I am so up for that!" Edward agreed and then looked at me.

We both knew that this meant it was about to turn into one of _those_ nights again.

For once I was so up for getting hammered and forgetting about the stupid paper.

I turned to Emmett "I want to get so damn drunk that you will need subtitles to understand me and make me forget everything thats happened tonight so far!"

"Now that's what I am talking about!" he cheered.

Twenty minutes later he dragged us all out to party with his baseball friends.

I hope I live to see tomorrow.


	3. Wednesday

**Wednesday**

_*A whole new world_

_don't you dare close your eyes_

_A hundred thousand things_

_Hold your breath, it gets better*_

What the _hell_ was that noise?

_*Im like a shooting star_

_Ive come so far*_

Am I _in_ hell?

_*I cant go back_

_To where I used to be*_

Oh my god. I died last night didn't I?

Images flashed trough my mind from the previous night.

Someone break dancing in a chicken costume in the student union bar.

Alice, Emmett, Edward and I dancing in a rain shower which was melting away the last traces of the snow.

Emmett running away to find some doughnuts with Alice dripping wet.

Edward holding me upright in the elevator as I swayed back and forth.

Edward helping me to change out of my wet clothes.

Edward seeing me in my underwear.

Edward dressing me in my bed clothes.

Edward putting me to bed.

*_A whole new world_

_Every turn a surprise*_

I groaned in embarrassment.

Before I could think about it anymore though singing caught my attention once again.

_*With new horizions to pursue_

_Every moment red-letter*_

With all of the strength I could muster I pulled my body from my warm and inviting bed.

I staggered across the room and as the door creaked open the voices became louder.

How come no one else has stopped this craziness?

_*Ill chase them anywhere_

_Theres time to sare_

_Let me share this whole new world with you*_

A glance at the huge clock in the hallway told me it was not even nine am yet.

Emmett's voice was the loudest I could hear.

I am going to kill that idiot.

_*A whole new world that's where well be_

_A thrilling chase*_

As I rounded the corner my feet instantly stopped, stunned by the scene that greeted me.

_*A wonderous place*_

Emmett, Alice and a bunch of others were surrounding a laptop on the coffee table. Singing along with a video on the screen.

When Alice spotted me she gave me on of her drunken waves, followed by a hiccup.

Have they still not slept?

_*For you and me*_

"WHAT THE HELL?" I shouted.

They all silenced and someone who I didn't recognise paused the laptop.

Emmett slowly turned to face me, with a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Oh morning" he waved like a five year old would.

"Morning?" I replied so loudly that all eyes were now on me "_Morning_?"

A few people began to leave as I starred at Emmett.

How could he just say morning?

What the actual hell?

"MOVE!" Alice shouted making me look away from him and at her "I'm going to throw up!" she moved so fast that to my too early and hungover eyes she looked like a blur.

Turning back to Emmett who hadn't moved "How can you just say 'morning' as if I wasn't just woken up by you and fifteen other people singing 'A Whole New World'?"

"We were watching Disney clips on youtube" that's all he has got as an explanation?

The few guys who had stayed in the room looked pretty drunk and a little embarrassed to of been found by me singing in their current states.

"I think I'm going to be sick" Emmett mumbled into his hands before rushing over to the window he had previously thrown his trousers out of.

After throwing the window open he then proceeded to throw up the entire contents of his stomach.

"Well that's just brilliant" I mumbled turning back towards my room "Living in this dorm is like if the 'Hangover' was made into a television series that NEVER ends" I shouted as I loudly stormed back to my room as Emmett carried throwing up behind me.

* * *

A few hours later, after missing my biology lecture, I was sat cross legged on my bed watching the latest episode of 'New Girl'.

"You!" Rose's voice made me jump. She was pointing at me while Alice stood next to her smiling at me.

"What?" I asked.

For a moment I thought that she was going to accuse me of the singing this morning.

Although knowing Rose she must of slept through it, because she would of for certain shouted her head off if she had been woken up by it.

"That oaf is passed out in our bathroom, on _my _Ralph Lauren bathmat, get him out"

Oh god "Oh my god, is he naked again?"

The bile was rising in my throat at the thought of having to see him in that state.

"No, he's not naked" She rolled her eyes at me "Just do it will you, he didn't wake up when we where in there"

"She kicked him" Alice chimed in.

"How did he even get in there?" maybe he was looking for another place to defile with vomit. _Probably_

"Somebody" Rose glanced at our little pixie friend "didn't lock our door this morning, _apparently_"

"Again, why me? why not her?" I pointed at Alice "I didn't leave the damn door open!"

"I'll pay you back later" Alice told me.

"No"

"Bye Bella" they both shouted as they rushed off to their class.

"You suck" was my marvellous muttered reply.

You would never guess that literature was my major.

* * *

After finishing watching 'New Girl' and the arrival of Tanya I decided it was probably better to go and deal with Emmett.

I marched into Alice and Rose's room and swung the bathroom door open.

Sure enough there he was, curled up in a ball on her purple mat.

Thankfully he was fully dressed, hugging a towel to his face.

As I stood watching the sleeping giant an idea came to mind, it was to good not to do it.

Slowly, trying not to wake him I pulled the bathroom door too and all but ran into the kitchen.

I hope he does't wake up before I get back there.

Thankfully the lounge area was now clear of any of my morning wakeup call choir.

I grabbed a large bottle of squirty cream, with Rose's name on from the fridge. She claims she buys it for sundaes, not that I have ever seen her make one.

One by one I dropped my selected items of the cream, a metal spoon, some frozen sausages, a huge bag of candy and some sprinkles into a cooking pan. You know one of those metal ones that make a ridiculous amount of noise when it accidently makes contact with pretty much anything?

Payback was a bitch.

I tip toed back towards Emmett.

He was still exactly same position as he was when I left.

Excellent.

Wrapping a towel that I found on the counter around the can of cream I shook it up. Not removing my eyes off of his sleeping form.

Once that I was satisfied it was shaken enough I quickly covered his entire body, apart from his face with the cream. I was worried that he might of waken if I did that. I did cover the curly black hair on his head though. I couldn't help it and it made me smile.

I then proceeded to stick the sausages into the cream, one or two might of been in a suggestive way too.

Lastly I tore the bag of candy open and sprinkled it followed by the sprinkles over the top.

Grabbing the pan and spoon I moved backwards so that I was now standing in the girls bedroom. This gave me enough of a head start to run.

Plucking my iPhone out of my hoodie pocket I quickly snapped a few pictures of my master piece and instantly uploaded them to Facebook. _Thank god for technology!_

_Tagged._

I took a deep breath and was about to wake the sleeping giant when a hand covered my mouth from behind.

Before I had chance to react Edward revealed himself followed by Jasper.

"Brilliant" Jasper whispered and nodded his approval.

Once Edward removed his hand from my face I smiled proudly at them before a thought came to mind. I shoved my phone at Edward and told him "You need to film this!"

"Oh hell yes" was his response as Jasper silently agreed giving me a thumbs up.

Taking a couple of steps forward for maximum impact I began bashing the pan and spoon together.

"WHAT THE FFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCKK" Emmett screamed and jumped up off of the floor, sending cream, sprinkles and sausages everywhere. Including on me.

Alice and Rose where going to kill me when they got back and took one look at this room.

"You!" Emmett shouted angrily.

I saw look on his face and new it was time to run.

"Oh fuck!" Edward shouted behind me and grabbed a hold of my wrist dragging me out of the room. I instantly dropped what I had been holding and willingly followed him.

Emmett was now moving and shouting incoherently behind us.

"Good Luck!" Jasper shouted disappearing into half open elevator doors.

Edward pulled me into a room, slammed the door shut and instantly locked it.

"Genius" he said looking at me with a crooked smile.

"Shhh!" I told him with a smile. Pressing my ear to the door in time to hear Emmett hammering on what I assumed was my door. This was affirmed when Tanya was heard screaming at him about being asleep.

Thank god Edward had locked his door .

Sighing I leant my back against the wood door. As I did this I realised just exactly whose room we were in. Alone.

Suddenly I was reminded of the flashes that had gone through my mind this morning.

"That was brilliant Bella!" he whispered handing my phone back to me "Upload that before he can do anything"

Alerts where causing my phone to vibrate almost constantly of comments and likes of Emmett's cream-a-licious picture. I ignored all of those and uploaded the video without watching it.

"We should be safe in here for a few hours" He spoke quietly as he sat cross legged on his bed after giving me a towel to clean the small amount of cream that had splattered onto my front.

Before I could join him on his bed, which he was patting signalling me to join him.

"I'm sorry about last night" I had to "I just..."

"Forgotten!" he said throwing his hands up "I didn't mind, plus that just made up for it!"

"Okay" I smiled and went to join him but just as my butt touched the duvet fists starting beating on the door.

"What the hell Bella!" he continued to bang away.

"I know that you are in there!" I think he just kicked the door "And you Edward, I saw you!"

"Shit" Edward mumbled. I scowled at him.

"What the hell, a video?"

I couldn't help but laugh. It was just too good.

"Take them all down, NOW!"

"NO!" I shouted back at him.

"I'll get you back missy!" he threatened.

Get me back, oh hell no!

I instantly stood and marched to the door, much to Edwards protests. Swinging the door open once I unlocked it.

Anger spewed out of me "No you will not get me back" I informed him "That was my payback for waking me up this morning and everything else you put me through!"

A small 'o' formed on his lips.

"I mean it Emmett"

He looked in deep thought for a few seconds before asking "Take down he pictures?"

"Nope" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Damn it fine, but I don't have to like it"

I was kind of in shock. Did that really just happen?

"Wow" Edward spoke from behind us.

Before Emmett walked away he said "Well played Bella, but next time I want to be included in the prank on someone else"

"I am not sure if I should trust him" I said turning back to Edward who hadn't moved from the bed.

"Probably not, but all you can do is plan for retaliation"

"Spontantaity is more my style" I admit. Knowing my luck I would only plan something lame or have it backfire on me if I planned it too much.

"A good style too" I'm not sure I was really meant to hear it as it was mumbled and sightly under his breath.

I didn't know what to say but when the elevator dinged signally someone arriving I couldn't help but poke my head out of Edwards room to see who it was.

Rose and Alice began walking towards me.

"Oh god" I muttered before shouting "Alice!"

"Bella? Are you in Edwards _bedroom_?"

Rose was rummaging in her purse while Alice came and stood in front of me. She had a suggestive look on her face but before she could say a word I spoke.

"Remember this morning?" she nodded her head slowly "Well you can pay me back by cleaning the mess in your bathroom"

Before she could react I slammed the door shut and secured it once again with the lock.

Edward chuckled at me before offering "Wanna watch a film?"

How could a girl refuse an offer like that?


	4. Thursday

**Thursday**

I was warm.

Too warm.

You know that feeling of being too warm that you feel that your going to be sick?

Or maybe I just feel sick because of the amount we drunk last night.

Probably.

My mouth tasted like beer and _chocolate_?

I opened my eyes, with a small amount of effort.

It was then that I found myself laying in a room, on a bed, not on my bed though.

Not only was I not in my own bed but I also seemed to have someone half laying on me. And from what was poking in my side, I assumed that it was a guy.

_What the actual hell?_

Lifting my head to try and survey the room some more, I spotted my shoes were in the middle of the floor.

Releasing a thankful sigh that there did not seem to be any clothes with them.

It was while taking in my surroundings that I had noticed I was in Edwards room.

Sure enough when I moved to look at the person who was over heating me I was greeted with a mange of his signature coppery brown hair.

Thank god it was him in this bed and not anybody else.

Someone like Emmett.

Shivers shot through my body at that thought.

I would need bleach to wash not only myself but also my eyes and brain if it had of been him.

Something sounding like a moan came from Edward before he rolled off of me, however due to the fact that the dorm beds were so small he landed with a thud on to the floor.

"What the hell?" he grumbled.

I peeked over the edge of the bed "You okay?"

"There was no need to push me out of bed Bella" even though he was half asleep and still in last nights clothes he was still hot.

"You did that all by yourself Mr!" He grumbled a few unrecognisable words in response before crawling back into bed, all with out actually having to stand up.

Edward curled up next to me once again with his body facing away from mine.

Meaning his 'little friend' was no longer saying hello to me.

Not that it was little either.

"Thanks for letting me crash again" I whispered.

"Anytime"

_Last night we had people around ours and when it came time for me to put myself to bed I found myself on the street, as the saying goes._

_A post-it note was on the locked door from Tanya telling me to, and I quote 'Find somewhere else to sleep'._

_I had been standing starring at the note for a few minutes when my mind finally registered the moans and groans coming from the other side of the door._

_"Oh gross!" I had stumbled down the hallway a bit when Edward came from the general party area._

_"You okay?" he asked. His face was flushed from the alcohol he had drank._

_Pulling a face I shoved the note towards him._

_"Classy" was his response before he balled it up and threw it on the ground "You can stay with me"_

_I probably would of ended up sleeping on the floor in the hallway or something if he hadn't of offered._

_I don't really remember much after that apart from Emmett insisting we not go to bed yet and some break dancing happened on the kitchen floor._

Now felt like a good time to get up and back to my room, before anybody found me in here.

God knows the kind of remarks we were going to get from Rose and Emmett.

I slipped out of the bottom of the bed. Attempting to not disturb my bed mate in the process.

Unsuccessfully though as he kicked me in the face with his foot.

I flipped him off when I was standing, not that he could see me.

"What happened to me?" I asked, loudly as I looked down at what used to be a black and gold sequin dress.

"Oh" Edward moved to a sitting up position and ran his hands over his face.

"Oh?" I really needed some kind of explanation or something.

"You left a trail of sequins in case we got lost" flashes of last moved behind my eyes.

"Lost?" I felt like I was just repeating his words.

"When we went on the hunt for that creepy guy who was sells the girl scout cookies" Well I guess that explains why my mouth tastes like chocolate.

Turning my attention back to the dress "Alice is going to sacrifice me" She had forced me into this last night.

"Yep" was his reply before flopping backwards to lay down on his bed.

I sat down on his study chair "Why didn't you stop me?"

"I tried too, but Emmett egged you on" _oh_

"Emmett!" I groaned and dropped my head into my hands.

"It's always Emmett" Edward groaned before rolling onto his side, facing the wall "I am too hungover for this"

Standing up I told him "We shouldn't bother calling them hangovers any more, it's more like _every_ damn morning!"

"Shhhh Bella"

"Edward!" I groaned, picking up my shoes from the floor "This is serious, Alice is going to kill me, or worse dress me up everyday!"

"Go away drama queen"

"Will you two love birds quit it!" Mike's voice made me let out a small squeal of surprise. I had not noticed him asleep in his bed.

"Sorry" we mumbled before I snuck out of the room.

* * *

The alcohol was flowing kind of early tonight.

It was not even ten thirty and our placed was almost full of alcohol filled students.

As payback for ruining Alice's dress, Alice forced me into letting her dress me again tonight. As soon as I had come back from class she has pocked and prodded me in preparation for tonight.

She had put me in a blue dress and I kind of felt like I looked good in it. Even if I do say so myself.

Alice was currently dancing around the kitchen like she was on some kind of drugged up pixie high on a rainbow.

"Ask me how many people I have slept with because it has changed since the last time I saw you" Rose slurred, wrapping her arm around my shoulder.

"I saw you forty minutes ago, you need to stop this and just get with Emmett already" I moved her arm ,which felt kind of heavy off of me.

Rose rolled her eyes "And were would be the fun in that my brunette friend?" he hand patted said hair on my head.

"If you don't stop petting my head like I am some kind of dog, I won't be your friend much longer"

My warning didn't seem to affect her actions though as she just continued and giggled abit.

I think I even spied a tiny bit of drool.

Oh for the love of god I hoped it was drool anyway.

"Rose" I warned her.

"Fine, fine" she moved away, grabbing another bottle of beer as she went.

* * *

Later that night I found myself once again in the kitchen, in kind of a funky mood.

My eyes kept involuntary following Edwards movements, as well as my room-mates. I kept catching her watching him and it was starting to make me hate her that little bit more. When did I become such a bitch?

"If you don't get any form of action from him tonight" Rose slurred, once again from my side "I am personally walking my drunk ass over there, grabbing his tongue and sticking it down your throat" she waved her hand "This is getting ridiculous"

"And I will personally lock you and Emmett in a room with nothing but vodka and condoms if you do"

She glared at me "I still don't get how you two shared a bed last night and NOTHING happened?"

"And I still can't believe you and Emmett..."

She covered my mouth with her beer free hand, effectively cutting me off mid-sentence.

"Did I ever tell you how proud I am of your prank on him yesterday?"

"Once or twice" I mumbled through her hand.

"Good" she smiled at me "next time I want to be there though"

"Next time?" I questioned once she removed her hand.

"It's Emmett" she twirled a piece of hair "It is only a matter of time before he does something to require it"

"This is true"

* * *

A short time later a small group of us had formed in the archway by the elevator.

Myself, Edward, Alice, Jasper and Angela.

Edward interrupted our conversation about travelling over the summer when he pointed at a girl who Mike was currently getting handsy with in the corridor.

"That is one of the girls Emmett keeps in his phone as '_you wouldn't if you were sober_'" The girl was not pulling of the pink boob tube and barley there shorts, at all.

I was surprised, I didn't realise he had a 'no type'. It must of shown on my face because Edward rolled his eyes and smiled down at me.

"People actually do that?" Angela asked.

"Emmett does" Jasper joined in "He has all kinds of groups in his phone"

"Gross"

"Rose has 'Great Fucks' in her phone. She compares it to making the Forbes list" Alice told us. Although I already know about this from freshers week when she decided to go through her list. Showing me intimate pictures of each. It was an oddly fascinating experience. One that I never wished to go through again, ever. I would even pay money to no relive it.

"Those two are just made for each other" A stunned sounding Angela commented.

She was right of course, but the two of them loved this game they had going on. It would probably carry on for years and years to come.

"Yep" Edward and I said together.

* * *

Things seemed to be taking a turn for the worst.

I was glad that I had just been drinking diet coke for the last couple of hours.

Currently I was holding a glass of water in one hand and Rose's golden locks in the other.

"I admire a woman who can maintain dignity while puking her guts up after doing the shots of whiskey challenge!" Emmett's voice came from the doorway to her room.

"I am still not going to sleep with you" my sickly friend grumbled before throwing up some more.

"Oh" was all he said before retreating back to the party.

Once Rose had stopped puking her guts and was drinking the water I had gotten her she asked "Can you get me a hair tie?"

Nodding yes although she had her eyes shut and couldn't see me I stepped into the bedroom and stopped when I found Alice passed out on her desk chair.

I tip-toed up to her "Alice" I shook her shoulder "Are you okay?"

One eye opened "I'm fine, I was just practising for a picture is all" but before I could come up with a reply she had passed back out again.

Rolling my eyes I grabbed a hair tie for Rose leaving Alice were she was.

Rose was still in the same position.

When she heard me enter the room she held her hand out for the tie.

"I'm sleeping here" she grumbled, shoving her hair into a messy bun atop of her head.

"You sure?"

"Yep, couldn't move it I wanted to"

* * *

Deciding that it was probably a good time to go to bed myself I turned towards my room once I had shut the girls door.

A commotion made me stop as I opened my own though.

"OUT!"

"What the actual fuck Mike?" I heard Edwards voice before he stumbled into the hallway in just his boxers and clutching a towel.

_Well heeeellllloooooooo there. _

Damn he looked good.

Mike appeared then with a pleading look on his face as he spoke quietly to Edward so I couldn't hear what he said.

Soon enough the door was shut in Edwards face causing him to let out an angry moan.

"Need a place to crash?" I startled him. We really had sucky room mates.

Slowly he turned to face me and had a huge, sexy smile on his face.

"I knew there was a reason you where my favourite"

He walked behind me into my room.

"Oh I'm your favourite now, huh?" where we flirting?

"Oh yeah" crocked smile.

Check.

Definitely a bit of flirting happening here.

"Good to know"

That was the first night that I kissed Edward Cullen.


	5. Friday

**Friday**

Friday morning I decided to take advantage of my cheery mood and clean my side of the room.

It was beginning to get a bit out of hand.

That and I kept getting those damn sequins from that dress stuck to my skin.

Speaking of my cheery mood. I was still riding on my high from being kissed by Edward last night.

It wasn't the kind of kiss I had dreamt about having with him. You know the kind of kiss that is all passion filled and somewhat aggressive.

No it was better.

Much, much better.

While we had been getting into bed he had wrapped his arms around me causing me to curl into his side. Using the excuse that he didn't want me to kick him out of bed again.

After a few moments I let out a content sigh and he lifted my chin with a finger so he could look into my eyes. Then leaning forward slightly he pressed his lips to mine for no longer than a couple of seconds.

_"Good night Bella"_

I was brought back to the present by a pair of red heels appearing in my doorway.

"My mum just sent me a vibrating toothbrush" Rose spoke as she walked into the room "Maybe this is her way of apologising to her favourite daughter who is not a pedo and also maybe because she threw my other thing that vibrated away when I was in high school"

I turned my head to her from the unusual amount of crap I had pulled from underneath my bed.

"Maybe its her way of saying you don't have clean enough teeth" I tease.

"Bitch please!" showing me her pearly whites she told me "I have damn good teeth"

"Maybe she got it on sale or re-gifted it or something"

"Probably" she sat herself down on Tanya's bed opposite my own "Although it is better than when my Aunt sent me those professional pictures of her dogs"

Oh, I have forgotten about that "I was not nearly drunk enough for that experience"

"Nobody was" she agreed "soo..."

_Shit_

"So?" I asked, not looking in her general direction.

I knew where this was going.

"I have just heard some things this morning is all"

"Things?" I enquired "Like?"

"Like Edward Cullen leaving a certain someone's room this morning in just his boxers" hmmm yep, I knew it "And a rather large smile to, apparently"

I was stalling at replying.

It was silent for too long.

"Oh yea?" I mumbled somewhat awkwardly that it even sounded like a question to my own ears.

"Yep" she popped the 'p' and I could feel my face flashing.

"Its not what you think" I said finally turning to face her "Mike kicked him out and he needed a place to stay"

Her blue eyes watched me closely as I had spoken.

"So nothing happened?" my face of course flushed.

"I wouldn't say nothing"

"I knew it!" she clapped her hands "Was it hot?"

"It was, sweet"

"Sweet?" she looked disgusted "You two are going to be one of those vomit inducing couples"

"Not a couple Rose"

"Yet" she smiled "It's coming"

"Oh" I gave her my best huge fake smile "Just like you and Emmett" She scowled and maybe let out a little growl kind of sound while I continued "We could double date and everything"

Glaring at me she gave in "Fine, I'll shut my trap"

Wait a minute.

Did Rosalie Hale just _not _fight with me regarding Emmett.

I think I need to lay the hell down.

Returning to my pile on the floor I decided I should probably warn her about where she was "Ummm, you might wanna move"

"Why? Is the bitch in the shower?"

"Rose" I scolded "No she is out, somewhere" who knows where "I am pretty sure those sheets haven't been washed, in a while"

"Oh gross" she jumped up and started wiping herself with both hands "Im going to have to shower and burn these pants"

There were no words that I could possibly use as a response.

So I just laughed instead.

* * *

I was extremely proud of myself.

It was late afternoon/early evening and I had finished my damn biology paper as well as tidied me room.

Now I was free, well for a few days at least.

Edward, Ben, Jasper, Rose and Alice were watching a film in the lounge area.

When Edward saw my face he groaned and dropped his head into his lap.

This action only made me smile more.

Especially as our flat mates kept looking from him to me.

Over and over again.

Slowly Edward looked up "You did it didn't you?"

"Oh yes" I may be being a little smug, sue me.

Sighing he flipped me off.

"Either of you love birds care to share?"

I shot Rose the stink eye as I explained "I finished my biology paper"

Edward groaned again.

"Well done" Alice smiled at me.

The guys, except Edward soon lost interest and turned their attention back to the film.

Sticking my tongue out at Edward I made my way to the fridge.

Chocolate pudding was calling my name and was sounding like the perfect reward for my pro-active day.

Well it would of been if someone hadn't eaten them, leaving only the cardboard packaging on my shelf in the fridge.

"Son of a bitch"

I jumped about a foot in the air when a voice whispered behind me "My bad"

Spinning around so fast that I almost lost my balance, I came face to face with Edward.

"You?" Surprised was an understatement. I had assumed Emmett would be responsible for my missing pudding.

"I just needed some chocolate" he smirked taking the cardboard out of my hands and walking over to the trash can.

"You owe me"

"I'll buy you all the pudding you want" he smiled leaning against the counter after throwing out the pudding rubbish.

"Anytime?" he nodded at my question "So if I wanted some now and then again at 3am and next Friday at midnight your get me some?"

"Oh yeah, any-time"

"Deal" more pudding for me.

Excellent.

Maybe I should start running, because I am taking full advantage of this one.

"Puke inducing" Rose repeated the words she had said to me earlier as she sat watching the film.

"Shut up!"

"NEVER!" she joke screamed.

This caused everyone to laugh. Although I don't think they knew why.

Stopping only when the door from the fire escape opened up.

Mike came into the room and blew out a breath.

"Oi, dude" Edward pointed at him "You owe me for last night dipshit"

"Yeah, yeah" Mike ran his hands through his short blonde hair. Which kind of looked like it was coated in oil and needed a wash. Although knowing Mike it could be from using too much product.

"Where have you been anyway?" The both of us walked into the lounge area "When I got back to our room this morning you were gone"

A somewhat hysterical laugh left Mikes mouth "We moved on to hers"

Silence enveloped the room.

"So" Ben was the first to speak after what felt like minutes, but in reality could of only been a few seconds "How was it?"

I really didn't need to hear this crap.

"Lets just say that I learnt what Alaskan girls practice during those months of darkness!"

"And?" Ben looked excited "Are you going to share?"

For the love of god.

"It has to be experienced to do it justice" And from what I have heard Mike is not the only one to of shared this experience.

"Has anybody ever told you, you're a creep?" Rose sneered with a look of pure disgust on her face.

"Rosalie!" I shouted.

Although Rose and I were somewhat friends, she really did not seem to like many of the people we lived with, or people in general for that matter.

"What?" she raised her shoulders "It's a fair question Bella"

_oh boy_

* * *

Enjoying some quiet time on the sofa I flipped through a magazine one of the girls must of left here.

It seemed that I was the first to be ready to go out tonight.

There was a huge party happening over at one of the sorority houses and Emmett insisted we all go.

"No" Edwards voice made me aware that he was coming in my direction.

"I just think its freaking awesome" and Emmett too "that your Mom refers to me as your friend who caught fire!"

The two of them came into the room, giving me smiles as greetings.

Emmett landed with a thud on to the broken arm chair while Edward sat next to me.

"I am pretty sure she thinks that you're the weird kid, who I live with that happened to be the one who caught fire to be honest Emmett"

Shrugging his shoulders Emmett replied "Either way, your Mom is hot!" she pumped his arm in the air "Total MILF!"

I instantly threw the magazine down and grabbed a hold of Edward. Securing him into place with both of my arms and a leg. Although I am pretty sure if he wanted to he could get me off of him with little effort.

"Emmett, get out!" I shouted at the idiot.

"Oh!" he groaned before, literally running away.

Edward was going to rip his head off before this year is over.

"Calm down" I told him as he was breathing deeply through his nose, making his nostrils flare.

"He is..."

"I know, there is not one single word that could possibly describe him" How he ever got excepted into college I will never know.

"You can let me go Bella" Oh, sad face.

"Positive?" no matter how much Emmett annoyed me I could not live with his death on my conscience.

"I am not going to go after him"

Slowly I removed myself from restraining him and sure enough he stayed put.

Giving me a small smile "Thanks, I think I would of stuffed him into the fridge or something"

Bad idea "Oh I wouldn't do that, he would enjoy being surrounded by that much food"

"It's probably a fantasy of his"

At this we both began laughing like lunatics.

* * *

I'm not quiet sure how it happened but it's something like four in the morning and somehow I have ended up being taken home by Rose and Emmett.

I had no idea where everyone else from our place had gone.

Last I had seen of Edward was like an hour, or maybe three ago.

He had gone, just like he promised to get me my "Chocolate pudding"

I really wanted some "Inside"

Emmett laughed.

I wanted to pinch his cheeks "Dimples"

"No pudding for you!" I wagged my finger in the general area I thought he was.

I was kind of seeing two, or maybe three blurry versions "Ones enough"

"Oh boy" That was Rose.

Doors in front of us slide open "Cool" revealing our hallway.

"Bed time for Bella"

Hmmmmm "Yes" bed sounded good right about now.

I shook my friends hands off of me and took off running down the corridor, dropping the shoes I had been clutching.

When had I taken them off again? huh

I came to a stand still in front of the bedroom door.

"Hang on" Rose was still walking, man she's slow "That is not your room"

"But the bed is comfier" like a "Marshmallow"

"Fine" she opened the door when she was next next to me and pushed me through.

Smiling I landed on the bed in the starfish position. Is there any other "Nope"

"Like a comfy marshmallow"

* * *

"Bella"

Something was poking me "Penis"

_Chuckle_

"Bella!"

"Stop poking me penis"

Another poke

"Not a penis, trust me"

Edward?

I squinted one eye open and sure enough there were three blurry Edwards.

"Your in my bed"

"Where is my pudding?" What time was it anyway?

"So all you want me for is pudding huh?"

"And your marshmallow bed" my eyes slide shut again.

"Move over" he poked me again.

"Pudding" I held my hands out blindly and sure enough he dropped a box of pudding into them.

"My hero"


	6. Saturday

**Saturday**

I awoke alone at just after eleven am.

My head was pounding and I was clutching empty pudding cups to my chest.

A note on Edwards bedside table informed be that he had gone to work.

Every Saturday he did a four hour shift at the on campus coffee shop.

Mike was lightly snoring in his bed on the other side of the room.

Why do we drink alcohol?

_Bad idea_

* * *

Thirty minutes later, freshly showered I entered the kitchen.

Finding Jasper, Emmett and Angela in various phases of preparing food and eating.

"Morning" I crocked, still with my morning voice. Or should it be before coffee voice?

"Morning" they all replied, while Emmett rose his brows.

"Get your pudding?" _funny_

Flipping him off I took the mug of coffee that Jasper was holding out to me and joined Angela at the table.

"Why are my keys in the fridge?" Emmett asked, sounding confused. Who wouldn't be?

It was only when I looked at him myself with confusion did I realise he was in nothing but a pair of spider-man boxers.

"You said that it was going to confuse you tomorrow" Jasper told him before shovelling some toast down his throat.

I chimed in "Apparently drunk you likes to play pranks on hungover you"

"That explains soooooooooo much" Angela muttered into her own mug of coffee.

"Ohhh, I have some chicken pieces left!" and just like that the conversation was over. In his own mind at least.

"Oh for the love of god" Rose's voice made me jump and almost spill my precious coffee "Put some clothes on Emmett!"

* * *

I was avoiding my room.

Well ,okay so I was doing anything possible to avoid Tanya who is in my room.

Technically ours.

What the hell ever.

Angela gave me a sort of warning this morning.

Apparently my room mate had been hearing some things about Edward and I and was not happy about it.

Not that there was really anything to hear about.

As far as I knew Rose was the only one, apart from Edward and I that knew about the kiss.

I wouldn't put it past her to shoot her mouth off though.

Especially if Tanya had commented about us.

She was fiercely loyal to her friends and if someone said anything bad about them she would not let it go.

I guess everyone knew that the last couple of nights we had shared a bed. Just not in the take your clothes off and bump uglies kind of way.

Bump uglies.

I have been spending way to much time with Rose and Emmett.

Way, way too much time.

Enough for several life-times in fact.

So anyway, I was avoiding my room and ended up watching trashy television with some of my other flat mates.

Trashy television?

Okay, so I might kind of secretly love this show. People don't need to know that though.

"You know Gilmore Girls would be better if it was on mute the entire time" I nodded in agreement with Jasper even though in my mind I was shouting 'SHUT UP I LOVE THIS SHOW!'.

Edward who had returned from work not an hour ago squinted his eyes at me while I was nodding.

Oh shit.

A drunken flashback reminded me of a conversation we had shared one night weeks ago.

"Liar" he threw a ball of paper at my head from the other side of the coach "You love it"

"Busted" Emmett chuckled.

"What is not to love?" Alice interrupted coming to my rescue before I could speak "Everyone would love to live a life where you get what you have always dreamt off, plus Logan is f-ing hot!"

"Oh yes" Angela, Rose and I agreed. Oh so very hot.

Mike came down the corridor looking hungover and smug about something.

"What are you smiling about?" Edward asked him obviously noting the same smug look as me.

"I have a new life plan"

"Oh lord" Rose muttered from beside me.

I discretely elbowed her.

Mike sat his butt down on the arm of the chair "I have decided that I am going on the Justin Bobby plan for success"

"Oh my god, you have got to stop watching that show on youtube!" I blurted out.

Rose of course took the opportunity to elbow me back at this.

"Don't cut my hair for a year, don't shave for a month" Mike continued.

"Become a hobo then" Alice looked completely disgusted at the prospect.

"Land Audrina from the Hills, Game on"

"That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard" I couldn't help it. The words just poured out of my mouth before I could stop them.

As soon as I realised what had happened I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks and my hands covered my mouth.

"Go Bella!" Rose applauded "Mike are you actually serious?"

"Hell yes!" he nodded almost violently "I dreamt about it last night"

"You dreamt about it?" Edward repeated his words.

"Yep"

"Someone call the men in white coats!" Rose whispered to me, which of course made me laugh. Way too loudly.

"Laugh away Swan" Mike pointed at me and then Rose "But I will remember this when I'm lounging by her pool in the Hollywood hills and you will never be invited round!"

* * *

"Tonight should be good" Rose was going through her closet in search of something to wear.

Alice was currently in the shower. Probably still in shock over my earlier request.

In an attempt to prolong my inevitable run-in with Tanya I knew that if I asked Alice to help dress me tonight I would be held in her room for hours.

Hours until the party which was happening in our flat.

"I heard that French dude say that some people are coming in costumes to celebrate that girl who made out with a door's birthday"

"Lame" was all she said before pulling a red mini dress "What do you think?" she asked holding it against her front.

"Its short" Like so short you better hope you have nice underwear on because everyone is going to be seeing it kind of short.

"Perfect"

Rolling my eyes I held my tongue.

"So how long do you think your going to get away with hiding from Tanya?" _oh, busted _"you know she was on the prowl last night"

"Is that why you insisted on bringing me back?"

"Partly" she put a gold dress that she had pulled out earlier away "But also because you were having some trouble with gravity"

"Har, har" I may not be graceful when drunk. Or ever I guess "Gravity is never my friend, even when alcohol is not involved"

"You make me laugh" she shut the door to her over crammed closet "but If I was you I would try not to be alone tonight"

"Why? Is she going to murder me?" I was joking.

"I would not put it past her, but I doubt it" she starting going through some shoes piled on her bed "I think she just wants to get your side of these rumours"

"Who started them?"

She looked at me like I was crazy.

Okay so we hadn't exactly been quiet about sharing beds and things, but its not like anything has happened.

Well apart from that one kiss.

"Don't think so hard" Rose threw a stiletto, missing my head by millimetres "Your get premature wrinkles"

* * *

I was drunk.

I think?

Moving my hands in front of my face.

Blurry fingers.

Definitely drunk, me thinks.

I need some water.

Before I could move towards the kitchen to get some a glass was pushed into my hands.

"Drinky, drinky" Emmett swayed as he smiled before drinking his own "Damn" he banged his glass down causing it to flatten.

Paper cups.

"Water first" I slightly slurred "I am going to regret these tomorrow, Emmey" _what did I just call him?_

"It's okay" a hand wrapped around my arm, stopping the swaying dance I had been doing "I'll bring your hungover butt all the pudding you want tomorrow"

Smiling I turned my head to look at my pudding hero "Promise?"

He smirked at me "I promise"

"My hero" I told him as he tucked a piece of hair behind my ear.

"A pudding hero, huh?" he sounded amused.

"Is there any other?" He shook his head before offering me some of the water I had not realised he had been holding.

"Thanks" I took a huge mouthful "I really needed that"

"Are you going to drink that?" he signalled with his eyes to one of Emmett's shots in my hand. Where had he gone anyway?

"Probably, although I shouldn't" I admitted bringing it up to my lips.

"I'll look after you" he said as the liquid burnt my throat on the way down.

"Ahh, what a gentleman" I think I just fluttered my eye lashes at him "what would I do without you?"

"Suffer Emmett's shots alone and be without the delicious pudding you love so much"

"And I would not want that"

"Nope"

Going completely off topic "I want to sit down" things were going blurry again.

Not good.

Edward chuckled, but didn't say a word as he guided me to the sit down on the sofa.

Which was surprisingly empty.

It was not to long before we where joined by two of our fellow flat mates. We had barley sat down when Emmett reappeared with Tyler.

"That was a good night" Emmett said before taking yet another shot as soon as he sat down next to Edward.

"You don't remember anything that happened that night though" Tyler was drunkenly waving his arms around. It was kind of making my eyes hurt.

"That is the result of a good night brother!"

"I am not your brother!" No one in their right mind would admit to being his brother. Even if they were actually blood related.

Alice appeared hanging off of Jasper "And that is how I found out my Dad does not believe in towels, holiday magic" she turned to face us "Hi guys!"

I waved and hello, not having the energy to speak, before spotting Tanya watching us from the kitchen area through the crowd.

Watching us sitting together, with Edwards arm wrapped around my shoulder, in an attempt to keep me upright I assume.

Edward called my name "Don't look at her for too long, your might encourage her to join us"

"Oh" I whipped my head in Emmett's direction, who was typing away on his phone.

"Don't you think facebook is a bit pretentious?" he asked looking at us with a glazed look on his face "Suggesting friends to you and all?"

"Why?" I asked as a flash went off in front of us. Did someone just take a picture?

Ignoring this I leant across Edwards lap to try and look at Emmett's phone.

"No facebook, I do not want to be friends with a guy whose girlfriend I slept with in freshers week"

Fucking hell "Your gross" I moved into a more comfortable position, my head on Edwards shoulder. Oh boy does he smell good.

"Its true though!"

* * *

I stumbled into another Emmett conversation without intention after losing Edward.

We had lost a game of beer pong against Victoria and James.

I don't like them.

"Drop it!" Jasper slurred whirling a finger at Emmett.

"Dude you commented on the size!"

"Emmett" he warned.

"You said my dick was impressive" what the hell? I pulled a face.

"That my friend is because my Momma raised me to be a gentleman"

"Really?" I asked, shocking both of them in the process as they jumped and looked worried to see me standing there.

"U-u-ummmmmm" Jasper stuttered.

"I don't even wanna know" I turned and made my way down the corridor.

I think I need to go to bed.

I don't think I can handle much more tonight.

"And where do you think you are going?" Edward grabbed a hold of me around the waist with his arm.

"To bed" I pointed to were I thought the door was.

"Oh, not yet" pouty face.

"Why?" I gave him my best attempt of puppy dogs eyes. Or drunk puppy dog eyes "My bed is calling my name"

"Because Rose just had a discussion and your not gunna wanna miss what she is about to do"

"OOOOoooooookkkaaayyyyyy"

He literally dragged me back into the kitchen and pointed at where Emmett and Jasper were still stood.

"Emmett's dick is apparently impressive" I don't know why I said it, but someone else needed to know what I had heard. It made me feel better about hearing it.

"What?"

"Jasper said it, I never want to see it" The thought makes me wanna be "Sick"

Edward stuttered a few words but soon gave up when Rose stormed over to Emmett. With Alice and a few other girls in tow and without saying a single word to him, from what I could tell, she grabbed his face with both of her hands and kissed him. On the lips.

Oh my god.

Am I dreaming?

"Holy s.."

"I told you!" Edward sounded smug.

It was only then that I realised his arm was still around my waist and that his thumb was rubbing the exposed skin above my shorts.

It was nice.

A scream pulled my attention back to the show that was happening across the room.

The two were still attached at the lips.

The scream, from what I could tell was caused by Emmett picking Rose up off of the floor.

She now had her legs wrapped around him, exposing her ass and barley there underwear to everyone.

Cheers, hoots and clapping filled the room as Emmett carried my friend out and down the corridor.

"See you in a week!"


	7. Sunday

**Sunday**

My head felt like I had tried to put alcohol out of business last night.

I woke up alone and in my own room.

Even Tanya was alone in her own bed.

That is a first for months.

Last night after Emmett and Rose's floor show Edward somehow managed to convince me to stay up, way past four am.

I swear his good looks give him some kind of special power over me. Or I guess any girl he wishes to use them on.

In fact I can remember one girl saying a couple of months ago that he looks like he could turn you in a puddle and that if you licked him he would taste of sunshine, bourbon and sex.

Due to the extremely loud noises that had been coming from Emmett's room, the music had been turned up as was every ones personal volume last night and my ears where kind of ringing.

My phone, which for some reason I hide under my pillow vibrates signalling a new text and I couldn't help but smile as I read it. More than once.

_I'm in the kitchen and there is pudding (and coffee) waiting for you- Edward_

Flinging back my cover I rushed into the kitchen.

After putting a robe one because apparently I decided to sleep in just my underwear last night.

* * *

Not all that long after I had received the promised pudding and coffee the sound of a door creaking open made everyone freeze.

That only lasted a few milliseconds before we all rushed into action to look down the corridor.

There was only one door it could of been, because everyone else was out of their rooms.

Emmett's.

We saw Rose run across from his to her room.

Before she shut the door she shouted at us "I don't wanna hear a word about last night!"

As soon as her door clicked shut we all began talking at once.

"As if that is going to happen"

"She must of lost her mind"

"Dream on blonde"

"This is going to be fun"

"Don't ask Emmett, that will be tmi"

"Oh hell no"

Alice grabbed my robe and dragged me down the hallway as everyone else continued to talk.

I smiled and gave Edward a small wave as I went.

"LET US IN!" she hollared, hammering her oddly strong pixie hand like a woodpecker on the door.

"No" a muffled voice came through the door.

"No is not an option Rosalie Hale!"

A few bangs came from the other side of the door before she finally opened it. There she stood, in the red dress from last night and make-up smeared under her eyes.

"You couldn't even give me an hour to wash away the shame?"

"In your dreams" Alice pushed her way into the room "Look alive Bella!"

"Oh!" I hurried in after her, as she continued to drag me by my robe. I was beginning to feel like a dog being dragged on a walk they didn't want to go on.

Surely my presence was not required in order for them to talk about last night.

Don't get me wrong because I am intrigued as hell to what caused her to all but attack him the way she had.

I just was not sure I was prepared enough to hear every single little, or big detail. Oh yes I remembered his and Jaspers conversation. No matter how much I wished it was one of the things alcohol wiped from my brain.

I would much prefer a diluted version of the story.

In fact I was just about to insist on it when Rose spoke "I'm not talking about it"

Oh goodie, this means Alice is not going to stop now.

"Why the hell not?" true to form, Alice demanded "I think we all deserve and explanation as to what happened last night"

"Ali please" she sat on the edge of her bed "Just let this pass until I know what the hell happens next"

I had never, ever thought I would see the day that Rose would be the one blushing. Shocked at what I was seeing, I couldn't help but point it out.

She groaned and slid from the edge of her bed onto the floor "This is so embarrassing" she covered her face with both hands "I don't think I have ever been embaressed before" that sounds about right.

"What happened last night?" Rose looked at me as if she couldn't believe what I had asked.

"You are the last person I expected to ask for details about sex with Emmett"

"That is not what I asked!" the thought made me feel slightly sick "I meant what caused the sceptical that happened before that"

She stayed silent and simply looked at Alice, asking with her eyes to speak for her.

"All I know is that we were talking to that girl who Jasper stole the door from and some girl she lives with mentioned how hot she thought Emmett was" Alice sat down cross legged next to Rose while I stayed standing "and the next thing she" she points at our blonde friend "Jumps him"

"I do not know what got into me" Emmett's shots I expect.

"I do" Alice suggestively spoke "His..." oh no

"Alice" I groaned and as I did felt my phone vibrate in my robe pocket.

_You might want to get Rose to check out Facebook, the sooner the better-E x_

"Oh lordy" I groaned reading Edwards text.

Oh and it hadn't escaped my notice he used a x at the end, that hadn't happened before.

What the hell had Emmett done now.

I had a bad feeling about this.

"What?" both girls asked at the same time and after both reading the text from Edward Rose flung herself at her laptop.

"I am going to kill him" she muttered logging into her Facebook account.

"What is it?" Alice asked looking over Rose's shoulder to look at the source for her groaning.

"Oh for the love of god!" she turned the screen so we could both clearly see "He went and tagged himself on my crotch in all of my profile pictures!"

"Oh" because what else do you say to something like that?

"And now he is working his way through my already tagged pictures, what do I do?" she started frantically tapping away on her keyboard "His parents are friends with him on it and will see! I am going to hit him so hard!" she fumed.

"Just hide your tagged photos" I said while Alice informed her "He is probably going to like you hitting him, hard"

"Damn it!" she hissed.

Once she had turned all her photos to private I shut her laptop because no good could come from her watching what he was doing online.

"Calm down, I mean it could be worse" I told her "Its better than what that girl Bree did" that was cheesy and embarrassing.

"Oh yeah" Alice agreed "She tagged her boyfriend in all of her pictures over her heart"

"I forgot about that, how lame" Rose actually cracked a smile "super lame"

Alice who is never one for being patient asked "So, what does all of this mean?"

"It means we are freshman in college and we will see what happens" she re-opened her laptop "Now if you don't mind I have some de-tagging to do before making my pictures public again. My parents can not find out about this and knowing my stalker brother they will!"

* * *

Emmett was sat in the broken arm chair he favoured when Alice and I re-entered the lounge. Not a full minute after Rose had dismissed us, informing us she needed to be alone.

"Good morning" he smiled at us. Dimples galore.

"Good morning for you" Alice poked her tongue out at him.

"Ohh her pictures are back" wait for it "Oh, she is deleting the tags!"

"Told you and yet your still surprised!" Edward was smug as he handed me a fresh mug of coffee. Just the way I liked it, sugary goodness.

"I need food" Nothing new there Emmett really.

"You don't have any, you said so not fifteen minutes ago"

"Not important Edward" and then he started riffling through the cupboards, that did not belong to him.

"Ahh man" he held a box in his hand "I fucking hate these things, who bought them?" we stayed silent, this was going to be interesting "I hate bloody vegan toaster pastries!"

He looked at each of us individually waiting for someone to admit it. I was pretty sure they belonged to Ben, who was not here. Lucky for him.

"You just don't mess with pop-tarts" oh goodie this is going to be a full on Emmett rant, _Sarcasm _"It's like baseball" he actually just threw the unopened box into the bin "Baseball is like the backbone of American sports and you just don't go around messing with"

"You can't just throw someone's food out like that" Edward pulled it back out. Note to self make sure he washes his hands before touching me!

Ignoring Edward completely his rant continued "Pop-tarts are the baseball of food for fat people and food lovers and you just don't go changing them willy nilly"

"Someone shut him up" Alice pleaded before burying her face into a pillow.

"It's a serious issue Alice" he actually looks upset by theses vegan things existence "Its like you should never trust people who don't eat meat!"

"Is this conversation really happening?" I asked Edward as he dried his hands on his jeans as he sat down next to me.

"Maybe we should just move out" he joked "Or transfer schools"

"We can but dream" I sighed and curled my legs under my body.

"You guys need to take this more seriously" Emmett needs to be shhhhh "I think we need to make a 'not allowed' food list"

He actually went to his room and got some paper.

"He is absolutely mental" Edward hide a smile as I whispered to him "I'm actually genuinely beginning to worry about him"

"Just think only a few more months and then we won't have to live with him ever again"

"Somehow I do not think it is going to be that easy Edward" I had a feeling "I think we may be stuck with him for life"

"I hope your wrong" me too "Because my kids are not going to be calling him Uncle Emmett in twenty years" _kids_?

"Maybe we should join the witness protection programme?" I jokingly suggested.

"There must be a section to save children being around people like that"

"Or just people in general"

"That too"

"Ohh I love this song!" Alice shouted, really loudly and turned the television on way to loudly.

"Kill me now" did I just say that out loud?

"I am an instant superstar. Just add Water" Alice pranced around the living area while I sank back onto the over used sofa. I didn't want to think of how over used it had been.

"Come and dance with me Bella"

"I don't think so" I told her and tried if possible to sink even deeper. I wonder if I could just disappear into it? Hmmm

"Bore!" she continued to dance around as the guys all laughed at her display.

"DONE!" Emmett shouted over the music from the kitchen table.

"Good for you" someone shouted back.

I need to get out of here, turning to Edward I asked "Wanna go for a walk or something?"

"That is the best idea I have ever heard!" he nodded enthusiastically and grabbed my hand pulling me from the sofa as Emmett stomped his way to the arm chair.

"Where are you guys going?" Alice stopped her dancing.

"Out!" we shouted in unison.

"I am laminating this list!" Emmett shouted louder as we hurried to down the corridor.

The loudest crunch/bag/breaking sound made us pause, mid-stride as the music stopped.

"OH MY GOD YOU BROKE THE BROKEN ARM CHAIR!"

"OWWW"

"I AM NOT PAYING FOR IT!"

"THERE IS A NAIL IN MY BUTT!"

"THIS IS GOING ON FACEBOOK, SMILE!"

"MOMMY"

"Why is this our life?" I asked as we quickly escaped the crazies.

* * *

**~THE END~**


End file.
